Ichigo and soul socity
by keiranasmith
Summary: the winter war is over, or so they think ichigo is taken hostage and captains are sent to rescue him but what happens when he dies?    crappy summary and title ... R&R please, T for swearing and possible lemon later depends on reviews
1. Chapter 1

this is my second fan fic so ... yea enjoy, and yea sorry for any spelling mistakes its 1 in the mornings so meh and sorry about the way its set out i was never good at stories according to my english teacher

Disclaimer- i dont own bleach, sadly

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

ichigo- urahara are you sure?  
urahara- yes ichigo 1 month from know you will lose your powers and your ability to see souls, hollows and soul reapers.

ichigo- F-fuck, i knew this would happen when i used the final getsuga tenshoui fuck!  
urahara- i am sor-  
orihime- Kurosaki-kun  
urahara- it seems we have guest's?  
ichigo- yea, hey guys

orihime- you did it kurosaki-kun you beat aizen  
ichigo- yea guess i did, suppose i best get up  
renji- yea you dont want to get any more lazy know do you?  
ichigo- Shut-it pineapple  
renji- YOU WHAT! YOU WANNA FIGHT STRAWBERRY  
ichigo- YEA BRING IT ON

ichigo- A-arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
chad- ICHIGO!  
orihime- KUROSAKI-KUN!  
rukia- ICHIGO!

renji- URAHARA WHATS HAPPENING?  
urahara- Ichigo h-he is dying  
everyone- WHAT!  
urahara- i will explain once we get him to squad 4

~5 minutes later~

urahara- ichigo kurosaki is dying because even though his will power to live is strong his final attack has drained him of his life force, all we can do is sit and wait and hope he regains a bit of life  
orihime- k-kurosaki-kun please dont die, i need you, we all need you?  
ishida- Orihime  
orihime- y-yes ishida?  
ishida- its best we just leave him, right chad?  
chad- Yes  
orihime- i guess so, knowing him he will be up and going in no time - to fight of the evil robots and wierd alien monste-  
ishida- orihime lets just go  
orihime- yes

one sort of empty room later 

*a throat like portal opend in ichigo's room(1)*

espada- Oh ichigo what have you done?  
ichigo- -silence-  
espada- never mind it will soon be over  
*the captains appear*(2)

toshiro- Who are you and what do you want with him?  
espada- i guess you would all come i mean i am an espada  
toshiro- AWNSER THE QUESTION! what do you want with the substitute shinigami?  
espada- shinigami? i was under the impression that he was no longer one?  
bayakuya- That does not concern you either go or we will kill you!  
espada- fine i will go but not before i take what i came for  
ukitaki- And what did you come for?  
espada- Really you captains are dense, let me explain, he has lost his spirit power but not his hollow or did you not notice a difference?  
kyoraku- what the hell ar- oh shit, what is that?  
espada- that? ohhhh, 'THAT' is ichigo's hollow or should say new and permiant form  
bayakuya- perminant?  
espada- yes and good bye, and my name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank and i am here for the boy  
*strange door thingy closes*  
toshiro- oh no what do we do know?  
ukitaki- we best tell the captain commander i mean we let the powerfullest hollow be taken by the espada  
kyoraku- this is so not good

~in front on the captain commander~

captain commander- i see and her name was Neliel Tu Oderschvank you say?  
soi-fon- yes sir, according to rukia kuchiki of squad 13 she helped the former substitiute enter las noches  
captain commander- mmm i guess it leaves me no choise, these captains are to stay, captains kempachi zaraki, bayakuya kuchiki and toshiro hitsugaya the rest may go

*the rest leave*

captain commander- as of know we launch an immediate resuce he can not turn against us if he does he is to be killed at all cost, you leave in half an hour good luck  
zaraki- yea more fun  
bayakuya- -silence-  
toshiro- i suppose i have no choice 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
(1)sorry i could not rember the name of it its garungata or something the thing the arrancar use  
(2)for some reason when i had the idea for this bit the song hallelujah came to mind


	2. Chapter 2

this is my second fan fic so ... yea enjoy, and yea sorry for any spelling mistakes its 4 in the mornings so meh and sorry about the way its set out i was never good at stories according to my english teacher

Disclaimer- i dont own bleach, sadly

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Nii~sama even though i do not know why you would go to that place please take care" said a slightly scared rukia  
"rukia you should now bye now that no harm will come to me no matter what, and tell renji to do the paper work and not slack of or senbornzakura will pay him a visit" replied bayakuya  
first things first i apologise for the completly f%cked layout it does not help that i did this at 3 in the morn, yes they are not long but meh  
disclaimer- i own nothing if i did ichigo and rukia would be togther  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"ai nii~sama when will you be back?"  
"hopefully in a couple of days maby sooner so untill then take care" said the noble stepping through the gateway to las noches

~~~~~~mean while in las noches~~~~~~ 

"ichigo wake up, ICHIGO!" the green haired espada shouted  
"GAH WTF nel? huh where am i?"  
"oh right you are in huceo mundo" replied the happy nel  
"oh okay wait why do i feel wierd plus how can i be here? im no longer a shinigami?" asked the totaly confused ichigo

"that would be because your in your hollow form" nel replied rooting threw the old mad scientists trunk of junk  
"oh yea hollow fo-... HOLLOW FORM!" shouted an incredible confussed ichigo  
"Yea, i rescued you from the bad men"  
"bad men? nel you dont mean the shinigami do you?"

"yes ichigo the shinigami " deadpanned nel  
"nel are you mad they are not the enemy, they will class me as a traitor for this"  
"no they wont ichigo cause"  
"cause what- CAUSE WHAT NEL!"  
"we are gonna destroy soul socity"  
"you are mad! did you think i would do this voluntairy?"  
"nope, thats why i put that collor on you"  
"what collor?... oh this collor?"  
"yep"

"it wont come of "  
"of course not i dont want it to"  
"what does it do?" ichigo sighed in defeat  
"it lets me control you ichigo" a cheerful nel retorted  
"what the hell let me go home know"  
"no ichigo YOU ARE NOW MINE!"  
"w-why nel? what happened to the child that we new?"  
"you dont get it do you?"  
"get what? GET WHAT NEL? THAT YOU KIDNAPPED ME!"  
"ichigo they will be coming for me next so i am going to destroy them before they do and you will be my tool"  
"NO I REFUSE!" 

"there is no room for discusion now SIT

"what the hell i cant control my body!  
"what are you deaf?  
"Huh?  
"i control you know remember and when the captains get here i am going to use you to become there enemy  
"no nel you cant do this i refuse, i refuse to harm the captains now let me go - cried ichigo  
"fine go ahead but you can not return to the world of the living  
"What why? ichigo asked  
"you are dead deadpanned nel

ichigo?

erm ichigo?  
... *faint*

~~~several hours later~~~

"ICHIGO get up know" nel shouted running in to the room

"OHHHHhhh what the hell nel"a half a sleep ichigo replied  
"ICHIGO THERE IS NO TIME!"  
"what why? "  
"the captains are here"  
"ha you have had it know" ichigo smugly replied  
"yea and so have you"  
"eh?"  
"they are here to kill you ichigo, you are a threat to peace"  
"what! no you are lying "  
"wether i am lying or not does not matter you ARE coming and will fight them" nel retorted as she bushed a big red button on a controler

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
yea i know they aint big chapters but i was never good at this stuff, any way i will make a start on the next chapter so i am up for suggestions R&R please


End file.
